Lo que está perdido
by Sao801
Summary: Kenny odia a Eric y Eric está usando a Butters. ¿Qué mejor manera de vengarse del gordo bastardo? Es todo lo que él está buscando. Traducción del fic "What you're Missing" de Decipher Philosophy.


Butters estaba llorando en su habitación. ¡Eric era un total idiota! Stan, Kyle y Kenny oyeron hablar del llanto de Butters y se fueron a su casa. Por alguna razón, Butters no quería ver a Kyle, así que Stan y Kenny entraron a su habitación.

- Butters. ¿Qué pasa?

El rubio resopló - Eric me usó.

Los ojos de los chicos crecieron - ¿Te utiliza? Eso quiere decir...

Él asintió con la cabeza. - Él es un total idiota, pero no sé qué hacer. Realmente lo amo.

Kenny le dio una bofetada a Butters en la cara.

- ¡KENNY! - Gritó Stan.

- Ven a mi casa este viernes. No traigas a nadie más y sin duda, no le digas a Eric acerca de esto, o de lo contrario. - Amenazó y Butters no se sentía mejor.

- ¡Kenny! ¿Qué coño? - Pero el muchacho de la chaqueta naranja acababa de salir de la habitación.

Butters se puso a llorar más - ¿Por qué todo el mundo es tan malo?

- ¿Uhm? Ya está, ya está. - Él le acarició la espalda. - No todo el mundo es un idiota. Kyle y yo estamos para ti. - Butters sólo lloró más.

Llegó el viernes y Butters vaciló de si debía ir a la casa de Kenny o no, pero él sabía que iba a ser severamente castigado si no iba. Así que se fue a regaña dientes. Llamó a la puerta de la casa y de inmediato Kenny abrió la puerta y jaló a Butters hacia adentro.

- ¿No le dijiste nada a Eric?

- N-no

- Bien ¿Has comido la cena?

- S-sí

- Entonces vamos a mi habitación.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera, Kenny! Pensándolo bien ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

- Siéntate en mi cama. No boy a hacer nada. - Ordenó y Butters escuchó de mala gana.

El muchacho de la chaqueta naranja estaba en frente del rubio de ojos azules afilados. - Ahora dime por qué estás tan enamorado de Eric. Él es solo un total idiota.

Butters sintió su cuerpo temblar incómodo. - Es porque él es mi amigo y me parece que necesita mucha ayuda, así que trato de estar ahí para él.

- Pero él te utiliza, claro. Tuvo relaciones sexuales contigo sólo pensando que era Kyle.

Se hizo presento un tic en Butters y comenzó a llorar.

- No empieces a llorar. No hay nada porque llorar por ahora porque voy a hacerte olvidar a Eric.

- ¿P-por qué?

- Porque él es un gordo hijo de puta que tiene que aprender a cuidar a su amante. Soy un mujeriego y odio cuando abusan de las personas de forma equivocada.

- ¿M-mujeriego? Kenny, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Haz lo que te hace falta. El sexo era horrible, y no lo es.

- N-no lo sé.

De repente, un aura oscura llenaba la habitación como para hacer gritar a Butters. - Esa fue la primera vez. - El joven gruñó.

- S-sí.

- Entonces te voy a dar una mejor comparación. - Se quitó la chaqueta naranja rápidamente junto con su camisa y mostró su cuerpo bien esculpido con abdominales y músculos magros. Butters se ruborizó. - No estoy diciendo que dormir con un hombre gordo es horrible. La gente es muy cómoda para dormir. Vamos a compararlo con el sexo.

- ¡Pensé que no íbamos a hacer nada! - Se quejó.

- Me olvidé de decirtelo aún. Mi error, pero Butters, tienes que darte cuenta de que no puedes ser el que existe para Eric. Siempre será un imbécil si alguien como tú lo sigue manteniendo. Tienes que encontrar algo mejor.

- T-tú.

- Probablemente, pero te traje aquí para que te des cuenta de que hay gente por ahí que puede darte mejores mimos. Tócame aquí. - Se pasó una mano por los abdominales.

- Aquí. - Butters lo tocó y el estómago se sentía como algo duro en su estómago parecía estar despertando. Podía sentir las curvas bien definidas y tenía su otra mano tocando los músculos. Se abrió camino hasta su pecho y sintío como Kenny se flexionaba. El chico medio desnudo flexionó los brazos y el rubio tocaba con cuidado.

- ¿En qué piensas cuanto me tocas?

- Es... agradable... - Dijo un poco aturdido.

- Puedo ver que tu pequeño amigo está de acuerdo. - Kenny sonrió y Butters se dio cuenta de que estaba duro. Estaba rojo y se cubrió su dureza, pero el más fuerte quitó sus manos de allí. - No hay nada de que avergonzarse. Ahora, aquí hay algo más agradable.

Puso sus labios sobre los del chico pequeño y con sus habilidades que había dominado el muchacho, abrió la boca de Butter para que sus lenguas se tocaran y quedase sin aliento. - ¿Era mejor que Eric?

- Uhm... Eric nunca me besó. Normalmente él sólo saltaba al sexo.

- Entonces ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? - Kenny sonrió con alegría y Butters asintió con la cabeza lindamente. Gimió cuando se besaron de nuevo y podía sentir la semi-erección de Kenny contra su muslo. No se detuvieron cuando el varón le quíto la camisa y quedaron los dos medio desnudos.

Kenny no se sentía tan pesado y sofocante como Eric. Se sentía extraño. Kenny comenzó a besar su mejilla hasta la mandíbula y el pecho. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió cuando sintió un dedo en su pezón y chupar su boca. Su visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa. Él definitivamente había recibido un servicio así.

- Butters ¿Te quieres sentir realmente bien? - Preguntó Kenny.

- Uhm... Sí. - El rubio contestó vacilante, porque no podía imaginar sentirse mejor, pero se corrigió a si mismo cuando sus pantalones bajaron y quedó con su ropa interior impresa con un conejito.

- Lindo. - Kenny se rió y lamió la entrepierna del chico, mojando la tela entre ellos. Butters se quedó sin aliento y gritó cuando Kenny había extendido uno de los agujeron de sus piernas para liberar su erección, llevándoselo a la boca. Sintió que su cuerpo chocó contra el placer cuando Kenny empezó a lamer y a chupar.

Su cabeza empezó a volar. - K-Kenny, no puedo más. ¡Mi estómago está ardiendo!

- Sólo deja que todo salga, Butters. Córrete para mi y déjame probar cómo es el sabor de tu semen. - Continuó con su tortura placentera en los genitales hasta que Butters llegó. El rubio era un desastre sin aliento. Kenny se puso frente a él y lo besó. Según Butters, sabía que era asqueroso, pero también atractivo.

Kenny quitó la ropa interior de Butters y le ordenó que se acostara en la cabecera, algo que el niño hizo perezosamente. Kenny sacó algo de su mesita de noche y se puso en frente de Butters. Se besaron de nuevo de manera descuidada. Butters gimió cuando sintió algo pequeño y resbaladizo entrar en su ano.

- ¿Q-qué es eso?

- Es mi dedo y está en tu mejor amigo.

Butters no tenía idea de qué quería decir con eso hasta que sintió algo increíble presionando en contra - ¿Q-Qué fue eso?

- Como te dije. Es tu mejor amigo. - Kenny bromeó y añadió un segundo dedo de tijera al niño y luego un tercero.

- Kenny... Más... Quiero más.

El macho superior sonrió. Quitó los dedos y tomó una almohada para colocarla bajo el chico frágil para un mejor ángulo. Kenny se inclinó hacia Butters una vez más y sacó la lengua y el rubio inmediatamente le dio un beso cuando entró lentamente.

Butters se alejó del beso mientras sentía el dolor. Las lágrimas corrían por los ojos del niño, ya que no había encontrado placer en hacer esto. Kenny le limpió la lágrimas con el pulgar y le hizo besarlo de nuevo para relajar al niño. Pasó una mano sobre su cadera para mayor comodidad mientras se movía dentro y fuera hasta que estaba completamente dentro.

Los dos estaban jadeando en busca de aire, ya que se quedó así por un momento.

- ¿Ke-Kenny? - Butters no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía.

- Espera hasta que el dolor desaparezca.

- ¿Desaparece? - Butters no lo entendía hasta que se dio cuenta de que el dolor poco a poco desaparecia y el placer tomó su lugar. Comenzó a apretar y aflojar contra la enorme polla en su interior. Era mucho más grande que la de Eric.

- Maldición, Butters. - Kenny gimió y comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera poco a poco para que el niño se acostumbrara. Justo en ese momento Butters pedía más y él respondió con golpes rápidos más duros.

Butters comenzó a gemir y a llorar al sentir el placer que nunca conoció antes. ¡Se sentía increible! Ahora sabía por qué la bandera gay era tal cual es. Él vio el arco iris enloqueciéndolo cuando Kenny golpeó contra su próstata, haciéndolo aullar de placer.

- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Ah, Kenny! ¡Kenny! - Lloró por el muchacho encima de él cuando fue superado por el placer. Extendió sus brazos y Kenny le acercó y empujó con él en esa posición. Hacía calor. Fue impresionante. Y lo más importante, se sentía amado.

Él puede ser histérico, pero no pudo evitar enamorarse durante el sexo. Erico nunca le dio esto. Esto era mejor. Era como tuviese igualdad de cuerpos.

Sólo entonces se congeló cuando un teléfono celular sonó y Butters sabía que el tono de llamada significaba que Eric estaba llamando - ¿Eric? - Butters olvidó el placer y se dirigió hacia su teléfono, ya que era un hábito.

Kenny lo fulminó con la mirada y empujó a Butters contra la cama frente a los pantalones en el suelo mientras seguía empujando. - ¡No! Necesito-

- ¡Tú no tienes que hacer nada! - Kenny le gritó.

- ¡Pero! ¡Eric!

Kenny se puso rojo cuando Butters dijo el nombre del otro. - ¡Él nunca te amó! ¡Nunca tanto como yo! ¡O nadie! - Empujó al chico con pasión cruda, perfectamente en su próstata cada vez.

Obligó al niño a estar sobre sus rodillas mientras le acariciaba el miembro del chico mientras lo embestía.

- ¡Ah, AH! ¡NNG! ¡E- - Jadeó en busca de aire mientras era castigado con placer que no podía controlar. - ¡Kenny! ¡Kenny! - Gritó una y otra vez hasta que por fin llegó. Sólo un poco más de empuje y Kenny hizo llegar su propia carga en el niño.

Ambos se quedaron allí y el teléfono móvil dejó de sonar. Butters se enfrentó al sexo loco con una expresión avergonzada. - ¿Qué quieres decir con "tanto como yo"?

- Ya has oido lo que he dicho. Eric es un completo idiota que da todo por sentado. Él no te merece tanto como cualquiera otra persona.

- Oh ¿Así que esto era sólo sexo?

- Sexo exorbitante. Entonces sí. - Kenny le dio una sonrisa ladeada haciendo sonrojar a Butters por su actuación.

- E-entonces debo irme ahora. Ya es tarde.

- ¿Irte? Dormirás aquí. Mañana te voy a dar el recorrido completo de una maravillosa vida sexual sin Eric.

- ¿Eh? - Butters no recibió una respuesta porque Kenny se quedó dormido. Como curiosidad por él, el rubio se quedó dormido también por todo el sexo. No oyó a Eric llamar la próxima vez, ya que estaba enredado en los fuertes brazos de Kenny.

* * *

**sdjsgdfjsdsdfg ¡Traducción! ¡Fic traducido! Siempre amé este fic, así que pedí permiso para publicarlo al español *-* Es "What you're Missing?" de Decipher Philosophy. Es un fic de 4 capítulos, lleno de mucho amor y lemmon :3 Traté de traducirlo lo mejor que pude, fue algo difícil .w. A quien le guste un fic en inglés y quiera una traducción, pueden pedírmela ;D (Revisen mi perfil, allí están las parejas que acepto)**


End file.
